charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Freaky Phoebe
Freaky Phoebe is the 19th episode of the seventh season and the 153rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary A power-hungry sorceress switches souls and tries to gain control of the Underworld while armed with Phoebe's identity and power. Phoebe, a prisoner in the sorceress's body, is accidentally vanquished by her sisters. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell/Imara *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *Seamus Dever as Mitchell Haines *Suzanne Krull as Imara/Phoebe Halliwell *Eric Winzenried as Lantos *Alan Wilder as Dr. Randall *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman Co-Stars *Frank Novak as Daleek *Ralph Meyering Jr. as Benzor *Will Collyer as Lawrence *Antonio D. Charity as Minion Guard *Russell Edge as First Security Guard *Dean Cudworth as Cop *Scott Roth as Inspector Ryan Uncredited *Cassandra Crider as Glamoured Paige/Woman in Wreck Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''Imara :''Considered to be little more than a hag by most :upper-level demons, Imara dreams of power and beauty denied to her in :the Underworld. She is master of spells and incantations, however, and her ambitions :make her dangerous and unpredictable. ''Daleek :A'n Infiltrator Demon who :operates above ground. This :Upper-Level Demon adheres :himself to positions of great power, :including all high rank posts of :government, security and justice. Spells ''Soul Swapping Spell Imara cast this spell to swap her soul with Phoebe's. To work, the spell required a potion containing a lock of hair of the person whose soul yours will be swapped with. :''Ekat ym luos. :Ekat a demrahc eno. :Edart meht won. ''Imara Vanquishing Spell After the sisters vanquished Imara's body as well as Phoebe's soul along with it accidently, they were able to call Phoebe's soul back into her own body, thus expelling Imara with the following spell. This rendered Imara's evil soul obliterated into oblivion like her body. It required another lock of Phoebe's hair (as Imara's soul was now in Phoebe's body). :''Lock of hair completes our goal :to help reclaim our sister's soul, :Banish this demon, spare no pain, :Bring Phoebe back from the ghostly plane. Powers *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up several Demons at P3. She later used it to blast Daleek, blow up Lantos and Imara's fireball. *'Fireballs:' Used by a Demon to attack Piper. Daleek later created a fireball to attack Piper and Imara (in Phoebe's body). Lantos later shimmered in with a fireball and Imara used it to attack Paige and Piper. *'Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to orb a bar stool against a Demon. *Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Imara's minions and Imara. *'Shredding:' Type of Teleportation used by Lawrence. *'Super Strength:' Used by Imara to throw Lantos across her lair. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to glamour into a blonde woman. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by Mitchell Haines to save Paige (glamoured into a blonde woman). He later used it to get close enough to Imara (in Phoebe's body) to cut a lock of Phoebe's hair and to return to the Manor. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the lobby of the state building. *'Light Darts:' Used by Benzor to kill Imara's minion. *'Intuition:' Instinctly used by Phoebe. When attacked from behind by a demon, she was able to react quickly. Notes and Trivia * This is fourth and last episode with "Phoebe" in the title. * In this episode, Imara and Phoebe switch bodies. This is the second episode feature body swapping, the first being "Enter the Demon". However, Phoebe also swapped bodies with her Past Life in "Pardon My Past". *Mitchell is repeatedly referenced to as Paige's first charge, though he is just her first official charge handed by the Elders since she started working as a Whitelighter. Her biological father Sam was her very first charge. Coincidentally, both Sam and Mitchell had given up on his magic due to a tragic event. * The speech Paige gave Mitchell almost mirrors the one she gave Melissa in "Siren Song". * Paige mentions going back into the past to save her parents from dying, which happened in "A Paige from the Past". * Phoebe dies for an eighth time in this episode. * Phoebe said demons never attack in P3, however Piper was attacked by Jeremy in P3 In "Witch Trial". * Is the second time that a Charmed Ones is replaced by a demon. The first being Piper in "Coyote Piper", who was possessed by Terra. The sisters being replaced by demons will happen again in "Repo Manor". *While Phoebe was often considered the weakest sister by evil in earlier seasons, this episode shows that demons now think twice before attacking her due to her strong intuition. *Imara uses a spell to swap souls with Phoebe, despite it being established in the series that demons do not possess souls. However, the term souls could be seen as a synonym for one's essence/being. * Seamus Dever would work again with Alyssa Milano in season two of Castle and with Brian Krause in season three. * During shootings, Suzanne Krull ''(Imara), would follow Alyssa Milano on set, mimicking her so that she could portray a good Phoebe. * During an interview, Suzanne Krull said that she was a bit sad that her role on Charmed only lasted one episode; "I die," Suzanne sighs, "but I die in Charmed". * When Paige is going through the great hall in magic school, one of Rose McGowan's dogs can be seen lying on the ground next to a young magic school student. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the movie "Freaky Friday", in which a mother and her daughter switch bodies for a day. The original title was "Freak Phoebe", but the WB Network made the producers change the title. Glitches *When the demons snip Phoebe's hair, her hairdo was in a tight bun. Her hair could not be snipped as easily as indicated without her bun being pulled. No missing hair is shown on the back of Phoebe's head either. *When Phoebe is in the cage (in Imara's body), the prosthetic nose can clearly be seen in some shots. *Paige orbs a bar stool, but ends up with a normal chair. Gallery Episode Stills 7x19-imara2.jpg 7x19-piper-phoebe.jpg FreakyPhoebe02.jpg FreakyPhoebe03.jpg FreakyPhoebe05.jpg FreakyPhoebe06.jpg 719a.jpg Quotes : :Leo: Yeah, it helps calm the butterflies. :Paige: You've been a whitelighter for...60 years...and toast is what you got for me? :Paige: I'm not just anybody, okay? I am a Charmed One. I ran Magic School for a year, and I'm a Whitelighter. Hello, triple-threat. Where are you going to find somebody with that kind of experience? :Mitchell: Good. You can use it to help your next charge. :Mitchell: Don't thank me, thank (indicates Paige) my whitelighter. :Phoebe: He's cute. :Paige and Piper '''(together):' She's back! International Titles *'French:' Le corps du délit ''(The Body of Crime) *'Czech:' Výměna duší (Exchange of Souls) *'Slovak:' Uletená Phoebe'' (Freaky Phoebe)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' La extraña Phoebe (Freaky Phoebe) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Phoebe, la espantosa (Phoebe, the Appalling) *'Italian: '''Nel corpo del demone ''(In the Demon's Body) *'German:' Freaky Phoebe *'Hungarian:' Fura Phoebe (Freaky Phoebe) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Phoebe, a esquisita (Phoebe the freak) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7